The present application relates to the production of paint on canvas works of art by use of a programmable mechanism which applies paint to a canvas and, if desired, modifies the texture and or distribution of the deposited paint.
1. Background: Limitations in Art
The process of producing art with paint on canvas has remained a principally manual process. Manual methods of producing paintings severely limits the number of works a single artist can produce. Some enterprising artists have attempted to overcome this limitation by employing apprentices to do much of the work and then have the principle artist add finishing touches and a signature. In this day and age of mass marketing and rapid distribution the gap between an artist's productivity and the demand for his work is particularly large. Modern printing technology can capture a two dimensional image of an original artwork and prints of former and modern masters are for sale all over the globe. However, prints do not capture the texture of the original works which are often an important part of the artist's work. Recently some reproductions of paintings have been made to appear more like original paintings by adding some texture to prints. This texturing can be added by the artist or one of their apprentices.
2. Machine Assisted Painting
The present application discloses a mechanized method of applying paint directly to the canvas to produce an original work of art more efficiently than is possible with manual methods. The deposited paint can be further distributed by the mechanism or the artist can add his own touches to produce the desired effect of paint on canvas. The result is an original painting on canvas produced by the artist with the aid of this labor saving device.
The mechanism is a plotter which moves to selected positions and deposits the required amount of paint directly on the canvas. After paint deposition, the mechanism is capable of further distributing the paint on the canvas in any number of ways.
The disclosed innovations, in various embodiments, provide one or more of at least the following advantages:                paintings can be produced much quicker;        painting has three-dimensional aspect of manual work;        cost-effective;        works can be reproduced easily;        works can be modified by changing programming.        